Nobody
NOTE: This article is about the character Nobody in the series. For James Riley, the real author of Story Thieves, click here. "I'm not just some nobody any more!" ---- Nobody after successfully rewriting himself for the first time Nobody is the main antagonist of the Story Thieves series and has appeared in some way or another in every book. Nobody can take on any form and is capable of rewriting himself and others, giving himself amazing abilities and changing others to do what he wants. He can travel between the Fictional and Nonfictional worlds at will, and is capable of sending himself or others instantly from the Fictional world to Nowhere. He has been a longstanding enemy of Bethany's father, Doc Twilight who was the hero of the series Nobody came from. Nobody has no known living family and, according to the series, is the actual writer of the Story Thieves series. Although Nobody claims to be helping the Fictional world by closing the portals connecting them to the Nonfictional world, most of the characters, Owen and Doc Twilight included, believe they should remain open and that the worlds benefit from one another, resulting in Nobody being depicted as the villain. Nobody first appears in an edition of the original comic book series starring Bethany's father, Doc Twilight. In this comic, he is depicted as a side henchman of no real importance who assists Dr. Apathy in one of his schemes in which he builds a portal to another dimension (which, although none of them know it at the time, is the Nonfictional world) and attempts to invade it, although he is quickly stopped and taken back to Jupiter City by Doc Twilight. Unnoticed by the superhero, Nobody escapes the scene of the crime and flees deeper into the Nonfictional world. Nothing is known about Nobody's birth or parents until this event in Doc Twilight. After spending some time in the Nonfictional world, Nobody learns about the existence of the Doc Twilight comic and very possibly reads comics about Doc Twilight, Dr. Apathy, or even himself. When realizing he is just a nameless villain, Nobody decides he wants to become a hero, so he seeks out his author, Mason Black, to help him rewrite himself as a protagonist. He arrives at Black's office and breaks in with a gun to find Black at his desk, confused as this was shortly after he met his fictional character Doc Twilight. Story Thieves During the first book, Nobody first appears when Owen is stuck in Nowhere. (Later, in Worlds Apart, we learn that Nowhere might possibly be inside Nobody.) He pulls Owen back to the Magister's tower, and starts to use a mirror to send Owen home, but Owen convinces Nobody to leave him there, to substitute for Kiel Gnomenfoot. Nobody uses magic to disguise Owen as Kiel, then leaves with a warning. Later in the story, Nobody appears to Bethany while she's inside a story the Magister stuck her in. Bethany had been reluctant to leave because in that story she had her dad back. Nobody convinced her to jump out and fix the Magister's mess. Lastly, Nobody again appeared at the end of the book disguised as the school principal. He walked Kiel to his class and gave Owen a warning look that Owen didn't pay attention to. Story Thieves: The Stolen Chapters In The Stolen Chapters, Nobody appears again to bother Bethany while she's busy trying not to die. At the end of the book, in a chapter titled Unchaptered, it is revealed that Nobody wrote the books. It follows him as he pulls Fowen out of Sherlock Holmes, then shrinks him into a ball. The book ends as he starts writing Secret Origins, saying it's about time Bethany found her dad. Story Thieves: Secret Origins In Secret Origins, Nobody sticks Owen in Nowhere with a bunch of life-size comic books to learn Nobody's past. (Unbeknownst to Owen, who thought Charm did it accidentally.) When Owen's done, he comes back, telling the now-informed Owen to help him separate Bethany's fictional and non-fictional halves, therefore destroying all connections between the worlds. Owen refuses, because he's smart and likes Bethany. Angry, Nobody threatens to put Owen in a Pick the Plot book, where fictional readers could control his actions. Owen didn't change his mind, but did try to escape, unsuccessfully. After Bethany turns to light, Nobody joins whats left of the gang. He throws Charm, Gwen, and Murray Chase back into their separate worlds, gives Christian Sanderson (Bethany's dad) his memories back, and taunts Kid Twilight. Just before he leaves, Kid Twilight throws a tracker at him, unknown to Nobody. Story Thieves: Pick the Plot In Pick the Plot, Nobody is the one who sent Owen into the book, as well as talking to the reader, often after you kill, destroy, or defeat Owen (Sorry, Owen!) At the end of the book, Nobody (with the help of the Magister and Fowen) traps Owen in chains and sends Kara back to her world. Fowen had stolen the Twilight's light-collecting machine, so Nobody take that into the past (using a time watch he stole from Kara) and gathers Bethany. Before he splits her, Owen convinces him to let you, the reader, to chose wether or not it's right. (Obviously, not.) Whatever you chose, Nobody doesn't care and splits Bethany anyway. He sends her non-fictional half home using the Neverland portal. Her other half stays with her dad. If you chose that Nobody was wrong, Owen would be sent home with her, just before Nobody destroys the portal and the non-fictional peoples' imaginations. BUT if you chose that Nobody was right, Owen would be sent to live with Kara, to live a dangerous life where he kept dying. Story Thieves: Worlds Apart In Worlds Apart, Nobody has successfully split the Worlds. However, other want to reunite the worlds. Nobody first appears telling Fictional Bethany not to leave her story, after she exists following the man who was selling possibility rays, who is later revealed to be Fowen, who is the Magister's new apprentice. Dr. Verity seeks revenge on Nobody, as does Charm Mentum. When Nobody reappears in the Magister's tower to deal with the two Bethanys, Dr Verity attacks him with a Possibility Ray, which makes Nobody morph into different things. He manages to fix himself after nearly dying by rewriting himself, using his fictional anchors. He makes Dr. Verity decent, taking away his villainous self and making him a friendly Doctor. He then captures the two Bethanys, while the Owen, Kara, Kiel, and Charm all go after him to rescue her. Now in Owen's story from Secret Origins, they all slowly get separated. Finally, Owen, now in Fowen's body, reaches him, and uses the last shot in the Possibility Ray Gun to release Mason Black, but because Nobody has a second anchor, (James Riley), he still rewrites himself and absorbs Owen. Then, he's attacked by Bethany, now united, who now has an anchor (Her nonfictional self) to allow herslef to keep rewriting. From the inside, Owen, now fictional rewrites himself to be Nobody's author, and messes him up while he fights Bethany (including releasing both anchors), until turning him into pure possibility, at the cost of the same happening to him. Bethany then restores the two worlds after they turn into pure possibility, but my Nobody's story is far from over... Appearance He is described as a faceless, featureless man. Most of the characters describe him as having a "mannequin face". Special Abilities * Nobody is a fictional character who can rewrite himself. Therefore, the listed abilities below are simply abilities that Nobody has already used. Nobody could, in theory, have any ability at all. * Nobody can rewrite himself to look like anyone else at will. He has made himself look like a mannequin, Bethany's father, Owen's school principal, a Victorian British citizen, and several other forms throughout the series. * Facts He is known as 'Nobody' because he was created as a nameless villain. See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stubs Category:Antagonist